cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:G Character Booster 2: WE ARE!!! TRINITY DRAGON/@comment-13547384-20161028033212/@comment-30280077-20161028071618
I think she deserves one. Misaki and CEO Amaterasu are total legends! I have a few card ideas: --- "Secretary Intern Angel G1, 7000 Power CONT: Resist CONT: Your VG named CEO Amaterasu get +1000k. AUTO 1/Turn: 2 cards from your hand to the bottom of the deck When your unit with "CEO Amaterasu" in it's original card name attack hits (a VG?), you may choose that unit and pay the cost. If so, that unit gets "Auto: The next time this unit pays a cost for its skill, it costs -3CB, -5SB, and this unit cannot be chosen as the target of a skill from your units named Secretary Intern Angel" until the end of the battle." The 2nd CONT skill makes it so that CEO is 11k, but striding on CEO still gives the G4 +1k (making it 26k instead of 25k). On the contrary, the AUTO skill makes it so that the unit who attacked is actually CEO and not just a Stride who has a CEO heart. Also, the last bit makes it so multiple copies of this card on the RG circle doesn't stack on the same CEO to make it costless. It has to pay it to use it, and if it wants to be used twice, a 2nd copy of the card is needed and it has to hit a 2nd time. An on-hit +3 for CB2 SB3 isn't so OP, is it? Lulu and CoCo does it without hitting lol If it is, then this card's Auto skill can be "...with CEO Amaterasu in it's original card name attack hits a vanguard", so that if CEO hit a RG, this discount skill doesn't go off. --- "G1, 7000 Power (Auto) (RC) Oracle: SB1 When this unit boosts a unit with Amaterasu in it's card name, you may pay the cost, if so, the boosted unit gets +4k." Just to get 21k Ammy RG lanes, 25k VG lanes, or 26k if Secretary Intern Angel is there. --- "G1, 7000 Power or G2, 9000 Power (ACT) 1/Turn Oracle: SB1 If you have a VG with Amaterasu in it's name, you may pay the cost. If so, look at the top card of your deck, and you may place it on the top or bottom of your deck in any order." More trigger filtering or can be used during Ohirume legion turn when Ammy isn't active to get the skill off. --- "(CONT): If you have a VG with Amaterasu in it's card name, this unit counts as having the name "CEO Amaterasu" when revealed due to one of your card's skill." This makes Ohirume more likely to get you the extra draw 2. Though, weirdly enough, I guess this would also work with Stellar Magus, where if you didn't already know the top card, calling out CEO Amaterasu would give you up to twice the chance of guessing it right compared to other card names lol Not sure if this should be a G1 7k, G2 9k, or maybe even a 4k crit trigger. Sacrificing a crit trigger if you have low hand/bad field might not be so bad. It'd also give the G1/G2 space a breather if it's a trigger.